Stepmom
by marurivil
Summary: Ginny and Draco were married they have two children.Ginny was accused for a crime she didn't commit and she was at jail for 20 years. Now that she is free, she only wants one thing, her children but they think their mother is dead. How she is going to be
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters and the story is based on the soap opera of the same name.

**STEPMOM**

1. Chapter: 20 years.

England, Malfoy Manor.

He was at the living room, watching the portrait of a woman. He couldn't believe it had passed 20 years since she was out of his life. He was lost in his thoughts when Mia, his daughter, asked him:

"Are you ready to go to visit the grave of mother as every year?" She said, also looking the portrait. He didn't answer just moved his head in affirmation.

"You know what is funny, dad?" Mia continue talking, it doesn't matter to her that her father wasn't paying much attention, "that my hair is not blond as yours or mom" It is red an no one in the Malfoys has red hair"

Draco, suddenly return to his thoughts and answer the most unaffected he could "you take that, from your mother side and that's also why Mike has brown eyes instead of grey as the rest of us"

"I would like to have the blond hair as my mom, just I can look a little bite like her" Mia was very sad. Draco hugged her, he loved his three children but he has a weakness with Mia. She began to cry "life is not fair, Dad, why mom had to died when I was so young that I can't remember her touch and her kisses and her love?" Draco held her tighter and answered "I don't know, sweetheart".

"Dad, Mia; we are waiting for you, Are you ready, Mike and the aunties are impatient waiting at the cars" Andrew told them, he was the youngest of his three kids and the only one with blond hair and grey eyes.

Mia left her father and followed Andrew, Draco gave one more look to the portrait of that woman he had chose to introduce to his children as their mother, although se wasn't and left the room.

At the same time but in other side of the country.

Ginny was looking a picture, there she was with her two children, Mia and Mike. She was waiting for her lawyer to hear the news.

"Ginny are you ok? Vivian her only friend asked her, Ginny looked at her and say: "Today, 20 years ago I was declared guilty for a crime I didn't do and I was put in jail and today in the same day I could be out of it, I could be free, I could see my children again" but I don't want to be very hopeful."

"We have known each other since I came here, 2 years ago and you haven't told me your complete story, I know it must be a hurtful memory but I think it would be helpful to you" Vivian said.

Ginny began with her story:

I was married to a powerful and rich man, Draco Malfoy. We had a wonderful life, I felt I was living in a dream. As everyone in my family died at the war, when he entered in mi life my world changed, he gave all the love and protection I was missing. Before we got married, I began to work with him as his secretary and as he had also lost his family, we became closer and closer, until we discovered we were in loved and after a year we got married.

Everything was perfect until three months later, his cousins came to live with us, Alba and Chelsea. They had also lost his family and as Draco was his only relative, they decided to live with him. Alba honored her last name, she was completely Malfoy, proud, arrogant, felt superior and as she was the oldest, she felt could govern the life of everyone but the only life she could move as she was pleased was her sister. Chelsea was a poor woman without character, doing everything she was told to do.

At that time I didn't care about them, my life was a dream I have Draco at my side and was expecting my first child, Mike, a wonderful boy with his father hair and my eyes. He was a light in the house, he was a very spoiled and loved child. His aunts love him although they didn't want me, he became their favorite person.

And two years later Mia arrived, she was a beautiful baby with her father eyes and my hair, she came to share with Mike all the love and attention of the aunts and mine because I always felt she was the weakness of Draco.

One year after, Mia's birth, Draco insisted to make a trip. He said we should share sometime just for ourselves and although I didn't want to leave the kids with their nannies, I accepted, He seemed very excited with this trip to America.

Draco invited our closest friends: Demian and Danielle, George and Claudia, John and Patricia, Richard who never get married and of course Alba and Chelsea.

Two nights after our arrival, I was getting ready to go to Dinner, when I heard a shot in Patricia's room. I run to his room, I saw her in the floor only with a white towel around her with a spot red in the area of the heart, I was in shock and in a moment of stupidity I took the gun. The police saw me with the gun, and I was arrested.

In my trial, Demian was my lawyer and as you can see, he didn't make a good job, and Richard lied in his testimony. He said, I entered to Patricia's room with the gun in my hand ready to kill her. The jury believed him and I was declared guilty. I begged Draco to believe me, I swore for my children that I was innocent but none believed me. He just gave me a cold look and left me here, in a foreign land, alone, with nothing more than memories.

During all this time, I have been thinking who of them was the real killer of Patricia, who had a reason to kill her. For me all of them are guilty, and if the Judge gives me the indulgence I am not going to stop until I find the real killer and make him pay for what he did to Patricia and me.

Vivian, was impressed, "Ginny, Why Richard lied?" Ginny looked at her " since I met Richard, I noticed he didn't look me as his best friend's wife, he looked at me with desire and one night when Draco was out of the country for business, he asked me to escape with him, he said he loved me and that he was able to kill for me. For he the most important thing is the money and that night he offered me all his fortune just to pass one night with him. Obviously I didn't accept the offer because I loved Draco with all my heart and he said that some day I would regret to reject him, and that I would pay with tears his suffer.

"Do you still love Draco?" Vivian asked, "Of course not. He took my kids away from me, he left me in this place paying for a crime he could commit instead of me" Ginny said crying.

"Do you think Draco can also be the real killer?" "Of course he can" Ginny said with a cold look, "In the trip, Patricia told me that Draco was interested in her but as she was my friend she rejected him, maybe he felt hurt and did it"

Ginny and Vivian, were sitting in silence, when Larry, her lawyer arrived "Ginny I don't know how are you going to take the news but you got the indulgence, you are free, tomorrow you will be out of it"

Ginny could not believe it, God had given her another opportunity to take her children back and to find the real killer, and that's what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters and the story is based on the soap opera of the same name.

**STEPMOM**

1. Chapter 2. "Prisoner of lies, free of jail"

England, Malfoy Manor.

Everyone was taking breakfast when Draco made an announcement:

"I want to tell you that Anne and I are engaged and the wedding will be held the next month"

Mia was very angry, " I am not going to let that woman take my mother's place, I don't want a stepmother and in the moment she came to live in this house I will be out" and with this she left the table.

Mike was also very angry "Dad, I understand that you want someone at your side but I don't see the need to marry again and that some woman come to take the place of my mother" and also left the room.

Draco, looked at Andrew and asked him "What do you think?" Andrew was the only one of the three who has not bad temper. He always stays quiet and never speaks "I don't know what to say, Dad. I'm confused because I want you to be happy but I don't want that someone come to take my mother's place, I'm sorry dad" and he also left the room.

"You see my dearest cousin" Alba spoke, "Anne is not welcome in this house and if you

go on with your plan of marrying her, you'll have to choose between your children and her. They loved and honored the memory of their mother and I can assure you they are not going to let that anyone take their mother's place in this house"

Draco, who was very angry told her "But they honored and loved a portrait, I don't even know this woman, I don't know who she was and where you take this portrait from? I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to tell them that her mother is dead instead of telling them that she is at jail."

"Which is the same", Alba answer, "Virginia, never will come back and that's the best, Mike and Mia don't remember her and they think their mother is a decent person not a killer who didn't care about her children. Draco, Virginia is out of our lives, she is at the other side of the world and she will be there for the rest of her life, so please don't bring her back. And speaking of Anne, I support the children and she will not be welcome in this house"

"Alba, I think you are being very selfish with Draco. Mike, Mia and Andrew are not kids anymore, they are 23, 21 and 18 years old. They don't need to act as if they were children. Draco has been an excellent father to them, and I think. after what he lived 20 years ago he deserves to be happy," Chelsea, told her.

Alba, gave her a cold look and said "Keep your opinion until it is requested. You are not thinking in the children and they should be our priority".

"And they have been always my priority, that's why I agreed in never told Andrew who their real parents are" Chelsea said.

"Never repeat that, We swore never tell anyone about the real parents of Andrew and for your own good I hope you don't say a word" and alba left the room.

"Why you never have wanted to tell me whom of you two is the real mother of Andrew" Draco said to Chelsea.

"I can not tell you, I'm sorry" and Chelsea also left the room.

* * *

At the same time but in other side of the world.

I can not believe I am not going to see you again, Ginny. I am going to miss you." Vivian was sad but happy at the same time.

"Don't worry Vivian, I am going to write and Larry would be working at your case and as soon as you are free, if you want you can go and live with me in England."

"Are you serious, Of course I want. You have been the most wonderful friend I have never had.

You have been also a wonderful friend, although I could be your mother you have been my best friend".

They hugged each other and Ginny left the prison.

When Ginny was out of it, she saw Larry who was waiting for her. "Larry, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, waiting for a beautiful woman" he said with a smile in his face.

"I hope she does not make you wait" she said.

"No, as a matter of fact, she is already here, looking at me"

" Oh come on, Larry, I have had better days that this, I should look like shit"

"No you don't, you look beautiful. So, beautiful, do you already have the check of the sells of your jewelry?"

"Yes and I never thought it would be this huge, but I have to share it with the only person who believed in me and sent me the precious stones to make the jewelry. I still remember the first day he came to visit me at the prison. He looked so old but he still had this bright in his look that could calm down every heart. I was so sad, I wanted to die but he told me "who has something to live for, can resist anything, even if it is an unfair punishment". He was a light in my darkness, he never forgot me, he taught me how to make jewelry and he sent me every month the pieces to make them, He was a real angel.

"So, you are going back to England" Larry said trying to hide his sadness. He have been in love with Ginny since he met her and now she was breaking his hopes of being with her.

"Yes, I have to go to England, I want to see my children, I don't kwon what they are going to say when they see me and they know I am out of jail"

"Are you sure that your children know you were in jail, maybe Draco told them that you abandon them or even worse that you are dead"

"I don't think Draco could do that, I don't think he could destroy his children heart and mine in that way but in that case I am prepared for everything and this time I am not going to be an easy target."

When are you planning to go to England? Larry asked her

"Tomorrow"

"And what are you planning to do today?"

"I am going to spend my day pamper me, I will do something for my hair, my nails, my skin, my feet, and little of shopping. I don't want to look like I have been 20 years at jail"

"Of course you don't"

And she left the place which has been her home for 20 years.

* * *

**Emgurl, New England Shopper, kittybro, american-born-confused-desi**: Thank you so much for taking your time to read this and for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 


	3. 3 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters and the story is based on the soap opera of the same name.

**STEPMOM**

1. Chapter 3. "Dead inside but strong as you have never been"

England,

"I was sure you'll be free but not so soon"

"If 20 years is soon for you, I don't want to know what is long" Ginny said, joking.

"I'm really happy you are here, I really am."

"I know, that's why I wanted you to be the first person to know I am in England"

"And that's the best you could do because before you go to see your children there are some things you have to know" Dumbledore said with a serious expression.

"You are scaring me, something happened to my children" Ginny said with a worried face.

"No, don't worry. They are very healthy and have good hearts. Mia is a beautiful young woman but she's a little spoiled, she wants always make her will and she knows her father is always at her side. Every moth she takes a different class because she doesn't know what she wants. Mike is a handsome young man, he has a lot of girls running after him, He works at his father company.

"I can't wait to see them and hugged them" Ginny interrupted him.

"Ginny I am so sorry but you can not do that, for now" Dumbledore said very sorry.

"What? Why? "

"Because they think their mother is dead and the woman they have known as their mother is not you.

Ginny could not believe what she was listening, her world was breaking down. Her children do not know she exists and that she loves them with all her heart, that they were her only reason to resist everything, they were her only reason to live.

"Ginny, you have to be strong. Your children think you are dead but you are not. You'll have another battle to fight and in this, I am sure you'll be the winner."

"You are right, I am going to fight for what I want, and this time I don't let anyone to destroy me"

She said goodbye to Dumbledore and went to her hotel, she had a lot to think about but most important she had to make a plan.

Alba was with Chelsea in her room, when an owl arrived. Alba took the letter and read:

_Dear Alba and Chelsea:_

_I am an old friend, who is dying to see you. I don't want to tell you my name because that will ruin my surprise and I want to see your happy face when you see me. The reason of this letter is to invite you to take dinner with me, tomorrow at the new hotel of the Diagon alley at 8:00 o' clock please be punctual._

_Regards,_

"Alba, what are going to wear", Chelsea said really worried.

"We are not going"

"Alba, please I want to know who this old friend is, and besides we don't have anything to do tomorrow"

"Ok, you win but not because we don't have anything to do tomorrow but because I want to know what does this old friend want.

Demian, Danielle, George, Claudia and Richard received the same letters. They of course, were willing to attend to this dinner. They didn't suspect this dinner would change their lives forever.

The only one who received a different letter was Draco. He was at his office when his secretary gave him a letter:

_Dear Draco:_

_How have you been? I really hope you have been as happy as I have, you deserve nothing else. By now, I know you have been asking who I am and that question will be answered tomorrow at the new hotel of the Diagon Alley, at 8:00 o'clock pm, please be punctual. I know I am going to give you the surprise of your life._

_Kisses,_

Draco was thinking who this woman can be, when Anne arrived, "Honey, You didn't call me and I want to know what do you family think about our engagement" Anne was 10 years younger than Draco. She was an ambitious woman who only cares about being Mrs. Malfoy and enjoys Draco's fortune

"Anne, I am sorry but they didn't take very good the news, I think we should give them more time, what do you think?"

"As you don't want to cancel the wedding, we can give them the time they need"

"By the way, I have to cancel our dinner for tomorrow because some clients want to have dinner with me and I could not say no"

"It's ok, I understand but when your dinner is over, I'll be waiting for you in my apartment" she kissed him and left.

They were all punctual and nervous.

"I don't know who this woman is or what she believes she is but I am not going to wait for her one minute more" Alba said looking for her coat.

"Alba, please we are already here" Demian told her and I am sure you as the rest of us, want to know who she is and what does she want.

I agree with my husband, Danielle said, "If we are already here, I don't care to wait some minutes more"

"I am not going to wait for a woman I don't even know who is" Claudia said

"Of course you know me, we used to be best friends"

And every one turned around to see who she was. She was looking amazing, as if she had never been in jail. Everyone was shocked, They could not believe what their eyes was seeing.

What are you doing here? George said

"George, you always going to the point, we haven't seen each other for 20 years and your first question is 'What are you doing here?

"Virginia, you must have to understand Gorge, we are all surprised and we never thought you would be out after what you did"

"My dear Richard, You most than any one knows that I didn't kill Patricia, you knew who was the real killer but you lied and let me passed 20 years at jail."

"Ginny, why do you think Richard would lie? He doesn't have anything to win, don't try to confuse us"

"Chelsea, shut up", Alba said "She doesn't confuse me, I know she killed Patricia and I am not going to listen her anymore"

Everyone followed Alba and they got up from their sits.

"No one leaves after I say you can, I have not finish. Do you think I made you come just to see you? I had been in jail but I am not nuts, I made you come to make a deal with you.

"I am not going to make any deal with you and I am leaving" Alba, said

"If I was you, I think it better, because if you go I'll go with you to see my children and I am going to tell them al the truth, that their mother is not dead and that I am their mother."

"You are not going to do that"

"Oh Draco, I thought you have forgotten how to speak as you have not said a word but I am pleased that my children are a priority for you"

"My children have been always a priority for me, I have done anything to keep them save and happy"

"And telling them lies and keep them away from their mother is keep them save and happy, there is no better place that beside their mother" a sad an angry Ginny said.

"No when their mother is a killer" Draco answered her

"Well, I am not going to discuss with you for now about this. Now, I want to discuss about our future"

"We don't have a future together"

"No for the moment. But in two weeks we are going to marry again and I will be the stepmother of my children until I found the real killer and I can clean my name or until you'll be a man enough to tell them the truth, whatever comes first"

"But I am already engaged, I cannot do that to Anne"

"I don't care what you have to do or don't have but we are going to marry in two weeks. You took my children and you'll have to give them back. And that's my last word" Ginny began to left the room when she turned back and with a smile said "I hope you have enjoy this dinner" and left the room.

* * *

**Midnight37, New England Shopper, Ms. Green**: Thank you so for your reviews. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. 


End file.
